rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo
General Name: Leonardo Nicknames: Leo Age: 812 (200 as Arrancar) D.O.B: February 19 Race: Arrancar Gender: '''Male '''Blood Type: Badass Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'2 Weight: 240lbs Hair: Wild brown hair kept in a ponytail (refer to picture) Eyes: Blue Skin: Caucasian Body type: Muscular Leonardo is a true warrior and has scars to prove it. Such as a large horizontal scar on his right and left cheekbones, reaching from one to another over the bridge of his nose. He is always in his blue armor with gold accents, that has touches of leather and his big cape. His Hollow hole is located on his chest. His hollow hole is 15 cm in diameter. His hair is wild and is kept together through tying it into a ponytail. Personality Leonardo is loyal, to the extent of helping his friends in the blink of an eye and always keeps fighting for what he stands for. He has always had this dream of an united world, either everybody united or just his people united against the rest. He has the heart of a leader, but does not take kindly to those that would rather be hostile towards him and his people.. He has a very good temper but has a hard time dealing with people he hates. Those would be people insulting his friends and/or him. He is one of those that will do anything for his people, his friends. Even if it means killing an entire race. Likes Peace Unity Clarity Good ale Dislikes Hostility from others towards him or his friends Betrayal Enemies History In life, Leonardo was a noble warrior for his King, he stayed loyal until he was on his death bed. His life was good, and he prospered for awhile until his King turned his back on him and left him to die after the greatest battle of his country which he had been the leader of and had won for his King. With his dying breath he swore revenge on the corrupt King but didn’t bring that trait into death, instead he stayed noble and loyal but not to his former King. The first thing he did when he became a Hollow was slay the King and his family for their betrayal. Because of this betrayal by the King, which had been very brutal, he would soon come to always hate anyone that would betray his trust. He would have a hard time starting to trust others and when he finally did trust you he would always have your back in anything that is to come. That is where the cold part of him originates. He however did not want to resign to this fate, the one of becoming a warrior of death and ripped off his mask and became an Arrancar, to his pleasant surprise. He kept the traits and personality of a warrior while gaining the combat ability of a berserker. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō His sword is a two piece blade with a fiery stone holding everything together. The blade is also scarred, and has scratches from previous battles. The lower piece is the longer one, which is long with a sharp edge while the top one also has a sharp edge but it somewhat shorter. The hilt is made of wood with a protector made out of gold plated metal and is spiked for hand-to-hand combat. Release command: Slay, Eternal Warrior 'Ressurecion:' When called, the world around Leonardo freezes for a second before his transformation takes place. Normally he has a burning heart, a noble one, but when he releases he lets go of all nobility. His noble armor is turned in for an armor that is dark and has a freezing touch. The sword transforms as well, from the burning heart of his people, to the cold of the dead, as it shrinks and changes shape into a weapon that looks like it was forged by the undead. It gives off a blue glow, which resembles ice. His eyes glow blue which used to be the color of his armor before the transformation occurred. Nothing about this release is noble except the man inside the armor. This process is almost instant, as the two sides of the sword merge together and it becomes an inch or two shorter. It also becomes thinner and the power is compressed into the shrunk blade. All the bright color in his armor fades and becomes black, with gray metal at the joints. The legplates are scaled with gray edges and the boots gain a light brownish fur and also contain something that looks like a skull, like there is on the guard of the sword. Leonardo has the heart of a lion that doesn’t quit fighting until he’s done. Inflicted wounds get healed over time to prolong battle, minor shallow wounds take a turn to heal while deep gashes and heavy burning can take up to 7 turns to completely heal. Describe your second ability. Describe your third ability. 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Arrancar